


we need a co-writer!! please consider helping us!

by Finally_Home, umusun



Category: EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), K-pop, Lovelyz, Monsta X (Band), Original Work, Shinhwa (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Help, Writing, help us write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Home/pseuds/Finally_Home, https://archiveofourown.org/users/umusun/pseuds/umusun
Summary: We (Finally_Home and umusun) are little-known writers on AO3, but we are passionate about the art of writing! Our only flaw: lack of motivation OTL. If you would like to improve your writing while collaborating with two really fun people, click into the story!!!





	we need a co-writer!! please consider helping us!

# Co-Writer Needed!

  


## Finally_Home, umusun

Hello, fellow writer. You have clicked into this story. This means that you must be considering being our co-writer! We're really glad you're here. Let us give you a little synopsis on what we do and why we're here.

We're a pair of best friends who have been writing together since a long time ago. We've published a couple of works on AFF and one work on AO3. Even though that doesn't seem like a lot, both of us are seasoned writers, with Finally_Home being slightly better at descriptions and umusun being better at dialogue. It's all good and well and we have tons of ideas, but _we have no motivation_.  
  
O T L.  
  
So that's basically why we need a co-writer. Someone needs to motivate us to work! If you become our co-writer, you'll be exposed to our amazing bank of ideas and our beautiful thinking process. Word of warning, though: we are crackheads. We make a lot of terrible jokes. Be prepared to die of secondhand embarrassment.

If you're interested, please fill out [this google form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeFFjt_p50BQS5isBTUjieet9wIMn9pRNCkuC1T7vBJKxl2AQ/viewform) (here's the link if you need it: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeFFjt_p50BQS5isBTUjieet9wIMn9pRNCkuC1T7vBJKxl2AQ/viewform) and await our response!! We're not anticipating many responses ;; but in the case that we get more than one, we may or may not be able to accept everyone!! Apologies in very much advance ;;


End file.
